Sano's Fantasy
by Bram of Jesslaw
Summary: A different take on Sano and Mizuki's first meeting when he makes good on his promise.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning to a very bad misunderstanding

Mizuki was lying on a blanket in the sand near the shore of the San Francisco Bay. She was in this cute tan bikini top with a big blue flower on one side and a pair of tan shorts to match. By some random act of fate she was all alone on this beach in the middle of summer on a Friday afternoon, there was a slight breeze and it tousled her hair as it blew by, as if reminding her of him when he couldn't be there. Her eyes were closed and there was an open book in her hand resting on her stomach as she napped.

A small smile came to his lips as he walked up to this girl that he hadn't seen in a little over a year, but was still madly in love with. He had originally gone to her home, but found it lacking what he was looking for; instead a trustworthy informant gave him directions to the beach house owned by Julia's uncle and not too far away. His heart had been going at an outrageous pace ever since he got the acceptance letter to UC Berkeley, he hadn't thought it was possible for it to go any faster, but the moment Mizuki came into view his overloaded heart almost jumped out to reach her, so it could be there to see her smile and welcome him and once again be and stay by his side.

"Even in this heat, you can catch a cold with your stomach showing like that" his words where loud enough to wake the girl he loved.

She made a noise quiet similar to a moan and slowly her eyes opened, "Sano?" She sounded confused, like she thought she was dreaming; then it hit her that this boy in front of her was indeed real. "Sano!" With this exclamation she jumped up from her towel, suddenly very awake, and ran to him. He spread his arms, expecting a hug, but when she was close enough she did a flying leap and jumped into the arms of the unsuspecting high jumper; she wrapped her legs around his waist as her grabbed her to keep his balance and her from falling; all the while Sano was laughing at the antics of his ex-roommate. His laughter was cut short when Mizuki pressed her lips to his turning the scene from one of hilarity to one of tenderness.

Finally the teenagers' lips disengaged and Sano took a good look at the girl in his arms. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return the expression. God had he missed her, He had missed her smile and her laugh, he even missed the kisses though they hadn't had very many. He missed knowing where she was and what she was doing at all times, he missed coming back to his room from a long day of practice to have her waiting there like a kitten waiting for its owner to come and scratch her ears.

Going to the temporarily forgotten towel, Sano sat down and arranged Mizuki on his lap and with another good look to make sure she was ok; he pulled her close and held her for a fair amount of time, just to remember what it felt like to have her in his arms.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week," Mizuki commented as she pulled away to look at Sano's face.

"I know, that's what I wanted you to think. I wanted to surprise you," He replied as he kicked his shoes off and tried to do the same with his socks. She smile and leaned back so he could lean forward and just pull them off. As he did what she expected he also stole another kiss from a pair of lips that had taken up his thoughts off and on for the past year. She smiled into his lips, missing him just as much.

With his socks off, Sano quickly pulled off his shirt getting the reaction he was hoping for. Mizuki blushed and turned her head away. Now ready to get a nice tan, even if Mizuki was blocking the sun, Sano laid down on the towel leavening the blushing girl sitting on his lap.

A few moments past, when all of a sudden Mizuki was pulled down and laying on top of Sano with one of his arms around her shoulders. "That's much more comfortable," she couldn't tell if this comment was directed at her so she didn't answer it, she just closed her eyes and let herself fall in love all over again as she drifted back to sleep in his arms and by his side, just like she had been dreaming of doing while they were apart.

This was the fantasy Sano was having on his was to Julia's uncle's beach house, and the same fantasy he had been having since the petit ex-cross-dresser had left Osaka Gakuen. It didn't always start the same way and she wasn't always wearing the same thing, or in the same place but it always ended with her comfortably in his arms, where she belonged. He couldn't wait to have his fantasy played out, more the anything he couldn't wait for it to end the way he expected it to.

_So this is my first post fanfictiona an d my first from Hana Kimi. I have the idea to make it into a longer story) I have the conflict and everything. So if you like it and think you want more let me know and I'll do my best to bulid off of it. Thanks for reading it._

_Bram_


	2. Chapter 2

A not what he expected type of reality

Having finally arrived at the Julia's uncle's pool house there were two cars in front, one, Sano assumed, belonging to Julia, and maybe the other belonging to her uncle. After all it does stand to reason that a man rich enough to have a beach house would also have the money to own a car that could be left at the beach house in case he forgot to pack the usual car. There was no one around to point out to Sano that neither car looked like one a man with a beach house would drive, both were older and scratched in places, so there was no one to make Sano admit he probably knew who the other car belonged to, and the knowledge unfortunately wouldn't make him very happy.

During this internal bought of denial Sano had gone to the front door and knocked several times, rang the door bell even, but no one answered. He stood there wondering what to do next, when he suddenly heard a scream and then a splash. Old Mizuki habits die hard as Sano's heart stopped for a moment and a feeling of panic jump started it so he could run towards the sound. As Sano got closer to where he thought the noise had come from he saw a short iron wrought fence encircling a backyard with a pool. In said pool Sano saw Julia laughing on the shoulders of some guy he didn't recognize and recently wet Gilbert standing next to a thoroughly soaked Mizuki. Now that he was closer he saw Mizuki laughing just as hard as Julia while the two males chuckled.

"Hey Sano come on in the gate's unlocked," Julia had spotted him and the entire party turned to look at him.

Blushing slightly Sano opened the gate to the backyard; he looked up to see Muzuki as she got out of the pool and walked as fast as she could to get to the grass. Once her feet were on something spongy to land on she ran towards him with a huge smile on her face. This made him melt and his heart smile, yes the girl of his dreams may just have been on the shoulders of his love rival and yes she may have been in a swimsuit, but right now she was running towards him, hopefully to jump into his arms so he could kiss her and show her just how much he wished she had stayed a boy, metaphorically speaking.

To his complete dismay, suddenly she stopped just a few feet in front of him and instead of throwing her arms around him neck and saying how much she missed him she bowed slightly and apologized for not meeting him at the airport.

"That's ok, you didn't know I was coming," Sano replied feeling confused but refusing to give Gil, who was wearing a smirk, the satisfaction of knowing that he hadn't expected her to do just this when he saw her again.

She stood up with a sigh of relief, "Oh thanks goodness I thought I forgot. Did you want to stay and hang out we ordered pizza and it should be here soon."

"Yeah Sano stay and have some pizza," Gil shouted as Julia agreed.

"Sure," Sano agreed and Mizuki smiled at him, "where do I change?"

"I'll show you," Chattering the entire time, Mizuki followed him to his car to get his trunks then lead him through the house to a guest room. She continued to go on about her dog as she got him a towel. She finished her sentence then handed him the towel she had retrieved. She looked up to get a good look at him with a smile, she turned to leave him in peace so he could change. If Sano hadn't been staring at her as intently as he then he would not have noticed how her smile had turned into a frown as she turned.

"Are we still ok? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

She was almost to the door when he spoke, but she turned when his words sounded a bit hurt. "No we're fine, you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know I just thought… when you bowed… I… maybe thought… I don't. Never mind, don't even worry about it. "He turned his back to her and took his shirt off. He was waiting for the door to click so he could continue to disrobe, but instead he felt slender arms around his waist and a damp feeling on his back.

" I missed you so much, and I'm glad you're here. I didn't want to hug you while I was wet and then get you all wet, and I wasn't sure if it was ok with everyone watching, I just panicked. I'm sorry." He turned in her embrace and drew her as close as he could, he smelled chlorine and remembered the lie she told to get out of swimming and it made him smile. Finally she let go and pulled away. "The pizza will be here soon." This time her smile didn't change as she turned and Sano heard the click letting him know he could finish his business.

Upon returning to the pool Sano found Mizuki talking to Julia and laughing about something, then he saw the guy he didn't recognize lying on a chair with his eyes closed, but there was no Gil."Sano, you might want to but on some sunscreen you're pretty pale," Mizuki yelled at him then went back to talking with Julia.

"Yeah Izumi wouldn't want you to get sunburned now would we," there was a cold hand on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear. Sano turned to see Gil wearing a smirk behind him. It was suddenly quiet enough that the teenagers could hear the faint sound of the doorbell. "I'll even call Julia over to get your back done while Mizuki helps me with the pizza."

Sano raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when Julia called to them, "Gil will you help Sano get the lotion on his back, while Mizuki helps me with the pizzas. Thanks." Mizuki smiled at both boys as she walked by and they stood a little shocked. Was she serious? Then they saw her smirk and wink as she followed Mizuki to retrieve the food. The exchange was witnessed by the boy at the poolside with no reaction from him

Grudgingly Gil rubbed the sunscreen into Sano's back while Sano stood rigid and applied some to his arms. The girls came back loaded with pizza chips and cold soda, just as the boys were done. Setting the food on a table everyone took a seat around it and ate without plates. "So, Sano, when do you move into the dorms?" Julia asked after finishing her first slice of pizza. Mizuki looked to him and nodded unable to speak due to a large bite still being chewed.

"Not until Wednesday, actually; I wanted to come early and get a feel for the area so I'm not completely lost when I have to get around the city." Sano looked at the table; he was really here early so he could spend more time with her before school started.

"Where are you staying?" Julia asked, knowing Mizuki would want to know, but was unable to ask because she was still busy chewing, Julia knew her best friend well enough to know she'd be too busy eating to form coherent questions.

"At a hotel near the school, it ran pretty cheap and my parents said they would pay for it." Sano blushed a little bit and glanced at Mizuki. In his peripheral vision he saw Julia raise her eye brow and he wondered if she thought he was a total pervert.

Finally having swallowed her huge bite Mizuki stood up still holding her pizza, "What?! Why are you staying at hotel? I bet my parents wouldn't mind it if you stayed in our guest room. You could save money and I'll show you around." This was the reaction Sano had expected, and he felt a little happy knowing she still cared.

Before Sano could say anything Gil cut in, "I don't know how your parents would feel with a boy staying over for so long Mizuki; and it's his parents wasting the money not him, why not let him stay in the hotel, I bet he'd be more comfortable, then he has somewhere to go if he picks someone up." Gil gave Sano a pat on the back and a big lusty grin, it took all Sano's will power not to punch him in the face in a very Nakatsu-like way.

Smacking Gil on the back of the head Julia scolded him."Shut up Gil. We all know how hospitable the Ashiya's are." Rolling her eyes Julia turned to Sano, "They would have no problem with you staying over, I bet they would prefer it.." She stole a glance at Mizuki who was back in a sitting position and staring at the table looking mildly dejected "Plus when one is faced with a dilemma and one option is to Gil's preference and the other with piss him off one always wants to go with the latter." That pulled Mizuki out of her funk and got her to get all worked up over something, no one actually knew because she had once again taken a huge of bite of pizza and was talking with her mouth full.

Sano didn't glance at Mizuki, he looked intently at the table. It slightly amazed him at even after the prolonged period of separation he could still read her thoughts and emotions so easily. He wondered if it was because they were still so close or if it was because she hadn't changed any. Deciding the latter it was not, Sano spoke his reply, "I appreciate the offer, if your parents are alright with it I will gladly stay in your guest room." His response caused Mizuki to look at him with a small smile and Gil to forcefully take a bit of his pizza.


End file.
